


Wind and Tide

by RavenValentino



Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Black Sails - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Historical, Piracy, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: 'Legendary Pirate Queen Ophelia happens to sail upon The Walrus when Flint needs her the most. He had nearly been caught by the English before he helped Ophelia send them to the depths, however, not without receiving substantial damage to the ship. She tows his ship to shore helping to get it onto the beach to be repaired. There Flint tries to patch things up with her and renew their alliance. She's stubborn at first, but after some encouraging words from Billy, she accepts. The two become thick as thieves again, she continues to sail at his side. She helps him to retrieve the gold from the L'urca De Lima.However, her men and Ophelia are caught and tried in Port Royale, will he honour their bond and save her from the noose?'





	1. Chapter 1

The nose of The Sea Damned rose and fell as the ship glided over the surface of the ocean. Ophelia stood at the wheel, she followed the sound of a ships distress bell pushing her men and the ship to the maximum, till both complained. Canon fire rang out loudly over the sea, "push her harder!" she ordered. As she closed the gap she recognized the ship as The Walrus, she sailed on the other side of the English ship, "ready the canons!" Flint tried to catch her eye but she was too focused like a predator.

The English began to panic and attempted to open their gun ports on the other side. She stood on the side taunting them, both The Walrus and The Sea Damned were ready to fire. "Fire!" Flint called and in unison, she too loosed the canons, the English ship was shattered, the timber splintered and water filled the ship quickly and in seconds bubbles surrounded the sinking ship. When the mast was eaten by the dark, deep, depths she sailed closer.

"Did I turn up at a good time?" she asked calling to Flint.

"Yes," he grinned. She threw ropes over to his men and attached them to her own ship and towed The Walrus to shore where they beached the ship and got it ready for repairs. Ophelia's men joined Flints helping to repair the ship. She tucked her long red hair into her hat and held her black coat in her arms, it was too heavy and hot for her to wear on the beach she was sure the sand was going to burn through the leather of her boots.

"Captain Flint, what have you done this time to piss the English off?" she smiled.

"What hasn't he done?" Silver said she looked at him. Her eyes roamed over his figure.

"I didn't ask for your opinion cook, make sure that pig is ready by dusk my men and I are starving," she said taking an apple off Flint's table.

"Charming isn't she?" Silver said as he watched her walk away to greet Billy.

"She doesn't take well to new crew members don't take it personally," Flint said going back to writing, "although she is right, make sure that pig is ready soon. Her men can turn into a vicious pack if not fed." Billy ran to her wrapping his arms around her and spun her around in a circle. Silver watched as the unusual greeting took place.

"Flint was relieved to see your ship speeding towards us," Billy said, "where were you coming from?" They both sat down on the sand.

"Pirate Island, near Madagascar," she said and laid back on the sand dirtying her white shirt and black corset.

"Pirate Island? What business do you have there?" he asked.

"None, the English were also chasing us but we lost them and so we took haven there for a few weeks. We received a report the seas were once again clear, and so restless we took to the seas once more. Who's the new meat?" she nodded to Silver.

"That is a long story," Billy said reclining next to her on his elbows.

"I've got time. Be a good boy and grab me a bottle of rum?" she asked batting her eyelids at him.

"Fine," he huffed getting up and walking to the stores next to Flint.

"Er, what are you doing?" he asked grabbing Billy's wrist.

"Getting her some rum," he replied.

"Absolutely not!" Flint barked.

"It's Ophelia," he said.

"Fine, but only this time," Flint gave in. Billy grabbed a bottle and walked back to her sitting next to her, she tore the cork off the bottle with her teeth and spat it into the sand.

"What's her story?" Silver asked staring at her while turning the pig on the spit.

"None of your concern, but if you continue staring she will cut your eyes out," Flint warned him. He averted his gaze quickly, but his thoughts were filled with questions about her. As soon as the sunset all repairs on the ship ceased, and many of the men bedded down for the night but not Ophelia, Flint or Billy. They sat near the water's edge drunk on rum.

"Billy, hey Billy, do you remember when you accidentally pushed Flint off the side of the ship?" she laughed and punched Billy in the arm playfully.

"No, when was that?" he asked.

"When we left Tortuga, you didn't realize he was stood on the edge and you pushed him over," she giggled and fell back with her rum bottle in her hand.

"Oh yeah," Flint laughed.

"It's late, we should go to sleep," Billy said.

"He's right, we have many things to discuss in the morning," Flint said and fell back next to her.

"Shush, it's still early," she said placing her finger over Flint's lip, he pretended to bite her and she pulled her hand away immediately.

"Almost got me," she giggled, all three tried standing, leaning on each other.

"Good night captain," she slurred. They all walked off to their tents and hammocks all set up, but on her way she stumbled into Silver.

"Excuse me miss," he said catching her in his arms.

"Get your hands off me, cook! You shall not have your way with me, I am not the ships whore." she said.

"Okay, I'm sure I won't and I bet you're not but let me help you to your tent," he said softly, she loosened up in his grip as he helped her walk to her tent.

"You're a gentleman did you know that?" she asked as intoxication took over her rational mind.

"So I've been told," he said supporting her the best he could. Now he was closer he could see the scars that lined her being. One around her neck almost like what a rope would leave, her face too was littered with them. He couldn't help but his gaze wandered down to her breasts and there in the middle was a deep long scar, travelling all the way down her torso.

"Hey pal, eyes up here," she continued to slur.

"And here we are," he said helping her into her hammock.

"Thank you," she said and turned over passing out immediately. Silver smiled as he too made his way to his bed. Ophelia awoke the next morning her head pounding, she sat in the hammock her boots buried in the slightly cooler sand. She held her head in her hands. "That's it I am never drinking again."

"You know I promised myself that too once," Flint said walking over to her with a cup of water.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"No, I lost you after you said about Billy pushing me off the side of the ship which I am surprised you remember you were young, well you still are now," he said. Flint helped her out of her hammock and together they walked to Flint's makeshift desk. She looked over the paperwork.

"You actually have paperwork for me to sign for an alliance between us?" she asked downing her cup of water.

"Yes, then it makes it binding," he said.

"But what if you get my boat destroyed again? You lose my treasure? And your men drink my stores of rum?" she quizzed him.

"It's a gamble I know, but it makes us stronger especially with your men at our side," Billy said walking over looking just as hung over as the pair. Silver joined them not much later, starting the fire in the pit getting breakfast prepared.

"Hell I'll even throw in the cook," Flint said.

"Wait what?" Silver cried, "I am not just a piece of meat to be sold!" She looked over him again.

"I don't know, he didn't cook that pig last night. Half my men were ill last night," she said and played with the locket around her neck, twisting the cord this way and that, it jingled against her rings that decorated her fingers.

"He's a very good sailor, if called on deck he performs well," Flint said. She picked up the paperwork and read it over. "Where is my cut of the Urca gold?"

"You want a cut?" Flint barked rising from his seat.

"Yes, I will help you retrieve it, as soon as I hit the shore men usually turn tail and run from me," she said.

"It's only fair," Billy said.

"Fine," Flint agreed reluctantly and folded his arms over his chest like a spoiled child.

"If he wrecks your ship I will make sure he commandeers you a new one," Billy said, she spat on her hand and held it out to Flint.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked. Flint sighed and she signed on the dotted line that now bound the two Captains.


	2. Chapter 2

While the boat was beached both Flint's men and Ophelia's men even scraped the barnacles off the bottom of the ship. Ophelia oversaw the men, walking up and down the length of the ship examining the work taking place. Two of her men were already laid up in the medical tent, they had fallen from the scaffold and broken bones. "At this rate, we should be back out on the ocean in a few weeks," Flint said joining her.

"A few more weeks in this heat, yay," she said rolling her eyes.

"It's not that bad," he said, "how are your men?"

"They'll heal," she replied.

"How's Silver treating you now he belongs to your crew?" Flint asked.

"He's a gentleman and also gets me water when I ask for it talking of which," she was interrupted as Silver handed her a cup of water, "Flint wants one too."

"Right away," he said and walked back to the barrel in the shade. She watched his every move.

"There might be hope for him yet," Flint said.

"He'll be at home in my crew in no time," she smiled as he returned with another cup of water.

"Thanks," Flint said taking it from him.

"Go rest before you get sunstroke," she said.

"I am okay," he replied.

"Go rest, do as your captain says," Flint said sternly. He said no more and walked to a shaded area. "Same goes for you, I'll oversee the rest of the work."

"Yes sir," she said mock saluting Flint and walked to a shaded area where her journal sat under her hat. Silver moved closer to her watching her write.

"Perhaps I could be more to you on your ship rather than just the cook?" He suggested

"What are you suggesting Mr. Silver?" she said pausing her quill and looked up at him.

"How about letting me on the deck?" he asked. She huffed a laugh. "What? You think I'm not good enough to be on the deck with the rest of the men?" he asked.

"Mr. Silver I do not know you, I have no desire to know you but I will give you a trial period."

"That's all I can ask of you," he said. She gave him a nod and went back to writing in her journal. The physician came over and interrupted Ophelia.

"Can I talk to you captain?" he asked.

"Speak, what is it?" she said looking up at him.

"The men who fell I don't think they are going to survive, they have not improved they have only got worse," he said. She stood and took her pistol from her belt and clicked the trigger back.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"They're useless to me," she said standing and walking over to the medical tent. Silver and the physician chased her.

"Think about this," Silver said and gripped her arm, she shrugged him off and shot both men where they laid.

"They weren't going to get better," she said, placed the pistol back onto her belt and returned to her place under the shade to continue writing. Flint approached her.

"Are you going to burn those bodies or am I?" he asked.

"Just throw them into the sea, the tide will drag them away and the sharks can feast on their flesh," she said.

"I think burning is far more effective," Flint said.

"So burn them then," she said not even looking up at Flint. "Now, I'm going to the rock pools you lot keep interrupting me," she said getting up and walking away from the hustle and bustle of the beach. She paused looking out to sea, enjoying the sound of the waves washing in and out.

A few hours later....

Silver approached her, she had laid her journal down now. "What do you want?" she asked turning her head slightly to him and rolled her eyes back to him.

"Flint wants to see you," he said.

"If it's to burn those two crewmen I am sure he is man enough to do it himself," she said.

"Ophelia, you are their captain. Your men also expect you to be there, you need to set a good example," he said.

"You're right," she said, Silver offered her his hand to help her up but she knocked his hand away. She walked to Flint and helped to build the rest of the pyre for the men.

"I am glad you could join us, Captain," Flint called as he noticed her. As they lost the light Flint handed her the torch, and with a shaky hand, she lit the pyre. She stood back watching the licking flames consume her crewmen. Silver placed a hand on her left shoulder and Flint rested a hand on her right shoulder. Ophelia was the first to remove her hat and the rest of the crewmen followed suit.

"Watch her," Flint whispered behind her to Silver, "she doesn't deal well with grief, she has seen far too much death." By the time the pyre collapsed, it was just Silver, Flint and Ophelia left.

"Go get some..." she interrupted Flint.

"No, I am not tired. I am going for a walk," she said and walked away.

"Silver follow her," Flint ordered. She returned to the rock pools, a bottle of rum now in one hand and her journal in the other.

"You know a captain should never drink alone," he said.

"Some of us don't have a choice," she replied.

"Let's change that," he said and placed his hand on her knee which she knocked off immediately.


End file.
